1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic logic circuit composed of an array of MOSFETs (metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor).
2. Description of Related Art
A dynamic logic circuit is one of important LSI design methods for constituting a programmable logic circuit having a high integration density, and has been used in designing a micro ROM (read only memory).
Conventional dynamic logic circuits have been disadvantageous in that, when continuous addresses are supplied, an output of an X-decoder does not change, but internal decoded lines are repeatedly precharged and discharged, so that an operating current of the dynamic logic circuit becomes large due to the current generated by the repeated precharges and discharges.